1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and more particularly to an electrical connector for mounting on a printed circuit board and having a height-adjustable member configured to lift the connector up to a height with respect to the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector, such as an electrical connector meeting the Serial ATA (Advanced Technology attachment) specification, is adapted to hard disk. There is a plug connector defining a mating tongue mounted on a printed circuit board in the hard disk and a receptacle connector defining a mating port mounted on the mother board. The hard disk is electrically connected to the mother board when the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector. Thus, the mating tongue of the plug connector and the mating port of the receptacle should be at the same level so that the plug connector is engaged with the receptacle connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,818 issued to WU et al on Feb. 19, 2008, discloses that a receptacle connector defining a mating port includes an elongated insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a pair of fastening members and a pair of reinforcing elements. The plurality of terminals is held in the insulative housing with lower portions soldered to a printed circuit board. The pair of fastening members is located around opposite ends of the insulative housing for securing the insulative housing to the printed circuit board. The reinforcing element includes a first portion attached to the insulative housing, and a second portion solderable to the printed circuit board at a mounting surface. A corresponding receptacle connector, which is mounted onto the mother board, has to be changed when the plug connector is located on a printed circuit board in the hard disk at different heights. Thus the production cost is considerably expensive.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.